Asuna
Asuna Yuuki had borrowed her brother's NerveGear before she log on SAO due to her brother going on a business trip at the time. However, everything changes when she found out all of the players were trapped in the game. This forces her to go to the Starting House, until she chose to take matters into her own hands. This led her to kill monsters so quickly that she even level up, despite risking her life in the process. Because of her actions, she earned the name "Lightning Flash" as a result. When she had spent three days in the first floor's Labyrinth, she had met Kirito who had saved her after she fainted from battling many monsters. From then on, Asuna would battle alongside Kirito most of the time. She even helped Kirito defeat the first boss with the help of other players. Eventually, Asuna and Kirito were on the 75th floor, and Healthcliff had challenged Kirito to a duel. Healthcliff was giving a hard time for Kirito at first, but before he was about to deal the final blow, Asuna had blocked the blow. However, this causes her character to die as a result of her actions. However, she had defeated Healthcliff indirectly when Kirito was able to defeat Heathcliff using her Lambent Light that she left behind. Battle vs. Cecily Campbell and Luke Ainsworth alongside Kirito (by Red243) Asuna and Kirito were walking in the grassland in the search of finding the boss floor. However, they also heard that there were two new players joining in the game, and one of them also had a weapon not known in the game. They were both curious about the weapon, and tried to find the person who had that weapon. "Asuna, we need to be careful when we did find someone with an unknown weapon," Kirito warned. As they continued to walked around the grassland, they find Cecily, and Luke approaching them. Then Asuna notice the sword that Cecily was carrying; it was the weapon unknown in the game. "We had come to challenge you two to a battle?" Asuna asked. Agreeing with the challenge, Luke drawed his sword, and Kirito drawed his sword as well. They were both blocking each others swords, hoping to see an opening. With Luke being focused on Kirito, Cecily knew she could attack him, but she also knew it would be dishonorable to attack someone unguarded. Cecily turned her attention on Asuna, who draws her two rapiers in order to defend her self. "I hope you better prepared yourself," Cecily warned as she began to swing her sword at Asuna, but she blocked it with her rapiers. They kept clashing each other with their swords and neither opponent would landed a blow on the other. However, Asuna eventually stabbed Cecily in the stomach, causing her to disappear from the game. Luke witnessed Cecily's defeat as her sword was left behind. Despite this, Luke continued the fight Kirito, trying swinged his sword at his opponent, but he dodged it. Then Kirito stabbed Luke in the leg with his sword, causing him great pain. Knowing his opponent wouldn't be able to move due to his leg being stabbed, Kirito finished him off by stabbing him in the stomach as well. This causes Luke to disappeared, but not before he smiled upon Kirito after the battle. Then he headed towards Asuna, who wad happy that Kirito survived. The two looked at the sword that Cecily left behind. Then he looked at Asuna and asked her, "I wonder what kind of sword this is?" "Maybe we should leave it behind," Asuna repiled as she and Kirito continued their search to find the boss room. It would be a hard journey, but if they could survive the game, then they could finally returned to the real world. Winner: Kirito & Asuna Expert's Opinion While Luke and Cecily were great at sword combat, Kirito and Asuna had mastered their swords better than their opponents. In Addition to that, Kirito and Asuna both had superior speed in battle, and they also had battled up to the 75 floor in the long run. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Female Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors